The Lonely Road
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: One Shot All he knew was loneliness. There was nothing but that... Through the tradgies of his life Vergil knew he was doomed to walk his road alone. Rated M just to be safe.


The Lonely Road

A/N: This was inspired by Blvd. of Broken Dreams. I don't own DMC. Sad to say at least.

He was walking all alone in the rain and the passing over head lights cast his only friend, his own shadow. Once the lights dimmed and vanished he was alone again. For as long as he could remember he had been alone. No one to walk beside him on the long dark road ahead. Once long ago he had someone that was willing to walk beside him, but she had died along time ago. The day she died he let what little ability to love and dream shatter under his feet. The only reason he was alive was because he heart was still beating. Since then he had been walking the road of life all alone.  
Looking around he tried to sense out the presence of his enemy. They were close by he could feel it within his being. His white hair after the rain had been plastered to his face so with a quick sweep of his hand through it from front to back it was spiked again. Knowing the new enemy was at a great distance away he let his mind drift to the past.

_Flashback_

"Vergil come on," her bright voice called from the rock she stood atop.  
The wind whipped the baby blue dress she wore around her legs. Her dark brown hair fluttered in the wind. At the moment he was sitting on a rock across from where she stood. Sitting down with his katana, Yamato resting across his lap. Her bright smile made a light smirk grace his lips. It was one of those rare times he'd allow a sense of peace and relaxation wash over him. She knew what he was and wasn't afraid of the challenge he represent and that had startled him at first, that and her nasty left hook. Now she presented her innocent side when it came time she was the complete opposite a demon warrior.  
"Vergil..."  
A sudden rush of coldness made him stand. Water was dripping from his now plastered hair. A devilish smirk was placing across her face as if she was trying to look innocent.  
"Kage," he growled softly.  
She smirked. It was rare that he used the Japanese form of her warrior name.  
"Is there something wrong koi?" she purred softly.  
"Why did you splash me just then?"  
"Awe come on koi you know as well as I do..."  
He didn't give her any more room for answer before he was tackling her backwards into the ocean. Vergil shot to the surface once breathing properly was becoming a problem. Looking around he was trying to find his lover.  
"Faith?" he called out.  
It was even rarer that he called out her real name. A name she abandoned over three thousand years ago. A large silvery blue form rose up from beneath him. He sat on the back of a dragon. It carried him to shore. Once he leapt off her back he watched her transform. The baby blue dress was plastered to her form and didn't hide very well what lay beneath.  
"Don't do that again," he snarled.  
"Yes, master," she snapped back.  
Her form shifted into her favored black wolf shape. It wasn't uncommon knowledge that Vergil held power over her, the black stone around her neck proved it. Without another word she padded off down the beach. For some odd reason guilt washed over him. Shaking it off he stalked towards the huffy black wolf. He drove Yamato into the sand. He pushed the black wolf backwards.  
"You need to stop being so playful Shadow."  
"I'm not going to stop being me because you're such a tight ass."  
She changed into her human form.  
"I am not a tight ass."  
"Yes you are. You need to learn how to relax koi."  
"Even after I treat you like shit and hang the master thing over you, you still call me koi, why?"  
"Because all that matters to me is that you're my tight ass master and my love."  
She ran her fingers gently down the side of his face. Leaning down he pushed her future into the sand and showed her his love.

End Flashback.

Shadow POV

Years later... (after Vergil's fall into hell. basically after DMC3)

Shadow walked carefully down the street. Devil May Cry loomed before her in all of its tacky glory. Without knocking on the door she pushed into the main room. Dante was snoring away with his feet propped up on his desk and his hands folded behind his head. He stopped snoring and woke when he felt her demonic aura enter the room. She was no threat to him, and he knew it.  
"So you're back already and bleeding all over my floor."  
"It's just a scratch Dante."  
"I take it as you didn't find him?" he asked as he swung his legs from the desk top and sat up strait in his chair.  
Bringing her hand up a familiar Katana was in her grasp. The once yellow ribbon had red stains on them. "You're blood or his?"  
"Both. I didn't find him. I found Yamato sticking out of some stone ruins."  
Bowing her head she knew she had been to late the darkness had claimed her mate's soul. Turning around with the katana still clutched in her hand she walked away from Devil May Cry vowing vengeance.

_Vergil Flashback_

The final confrontation with Dante had finally come. The rain was pouring down around them. The battle was getting intense the power sparked around them as their blade's crashed against one another. Alastor's power rivaled the sword of his enemy. There was something oddly familiar about the enemy. The fought until Dante had Nero Angelo's sword kicked across the roof top and the clattering of the blade as it slid off the building into the ocean. The killing blow was about to rain down until a flash of blinding light and a hard resistance kept him back. Once his vision cleared a woman stood poised in front of him with Alastor's weight bearing down on the smaller blade.  
"What are you doing Shadow?" he heard Dante growl.  
Nero saw his chance and drove his hand through the woman's chest thinking she meant something to this Son of Sparda. Blood became evident on the corners of her mouth. Turning slightly her haunting eyes were upon him as he watched they glazed over. Dante had pulled back a step completely floored by what just happened. Yamato dropped from Shadow's weak grasp. The woman's dying throws wasn't what caught his attention it was a white wolf the skidded to a stop about ten feet from them. It looked as if someone had ripped out its heart. Around the wolf's neck was a golden chain. It looked like Dante's. Something inside him clicked just then. The blood on his hands made his body shutter and a blood wrenching roar escaped him as he clutched his head in pain.  
"Kage get out of here!" Dante yelled towards the wolf.  
The wolf just shook his head and watched Nero Angelo writhe in pain. His black wings wrapped around his body as the transformation took place. His body turned back to the way it was before Mundus even showed up. Once the pain was gone the wings vanished, and he sat up. Looking towards where the wolf stood there now stood a boy that looked like a carbon copy of himself. Even the kid's hair was spiked.  
"I hate you!" the boy shouted as he charged the downed blue Sparda twin.  
Dante reached out and grabbed the kid.  
"Attacking him won't bring you're mother back Kage."  
Tears formed in the young boys eyes. Turning the boy ran away. Vergil looked down at his blood stained hands, and down at the woman that he once called koi. Yamato's blade was stained with her blood. Dante walked right past his twin ready to face Mundus to end the tyrants evil ambitions.

End Flashback

Vergil leaned against a building let the rain wash over him. His hair was flat again. Looking up towards the sky he sighed heavily. Not long after Dante defeated Mundus, he had discovered the Kage was his son. What made things worse was after he found out the boy's body was dropped on the front steps of DMC. The only thing that could identify the boy as a Sparda mixed with the blood of a shape shifter demon was the white wolf body and the golden amulet that hung from his neck. It hadn't taken him or Dante long to track down his son's killer. The devil died a slow and painful death. His hand unconsciously clenched around Yamato's sheath. His knuckles turned white due to the strain. The calls that he and Dante received were menial tasks that Dante could do with his eyes closed. Most times Vergil fought to try and ease the pain that weighted heavily on his heart, but the pain always caught back up with him in the end. Sighing again he pushed away from the wall and continued walking down his lonely road. His road that was paved in sorrows.


End file.
